


Love is So Strong a Thing

by spitshineboi



Series: Antiope and Menalippe [3]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluffyfest, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitshineboi/pseuds/spitshineboi





	Love is So Strong a Thing

Antiope and Menalippe walked along the secluded beach, hand-in-hand, watching the quiet sea as it came ashore in gentle waves. They talked of nothing really, strategies and how best to use the phalanx. What worked best with said phalanx and how best to achieve their goals. What other combinations of troops were there and who worked best with who. It was a common enough subject for the two of them. A way to pass time, A way to just enjoy the day. Sticks were used on the sand to draw plans and they were erased as fast as they were drawn after showing a particular point to the other.

Occasionally Antiope would lean over and grab a kiss or Menalippe would smile her golden smile, dimples showing. It was all perfectly normal for them to do these things on the evening before their day off. They had ridden to this particular cliff and beach over the hills and tree lined plains behind the palace and their horses were relaxing atop the cliff, resting and grazing. Once they had arrived at the beach they had swum together, playing in the surf, and chased each other about in the water. And, after drying themselves and combing their long hair, they had started this long walk along the beach and, finally, ended up where they were now. 

Antiope stood and looked at the sky. Dusk was approaching. The two of them started to gather driftwood and soon had a nice fire going. Antiope pulled two blankets from her travel bag for the evening and set them down on the sand. After they both sat down on the blankets Antiope pulled out a bottle of wine, bread, figs, nuts, cheese, and slices of grilled goat meat for their evening meal. They sat next to each other as they ate, watching the luminescence's bloom on the incoming waves and the stars rise in the sky. Antiope had her arm around Menalippe's shoulder. Menalippe held Antiope's hands gently massaging the back of one of them. They both leaned over and kissed each other tenderly as Selene rose into the night sky. She was nearly full so, with the luminescence of the sea and planets and the stars, they were easily able to see each other in the pale moonlight.

During their relaxed meal they spoke of nothing again, but it centered more around riding, others on the island, and small jokes. Once they were finished eating, and all the leftovers were packed away for breakfast, they lay in each other's arms and continued their talking. Soon, however, these discussions fell away to kisses and discussion about their own sexual thoughts and dreams. The talking slowed as their kisses grew more intense until the talking was over completely. Their frenetic activity brought on the sounds of sighs, gasps, whimpers, and groans as they brought each other to their release. They curled up together afterwards, their arms and legs intertwined. And finally, the sounds of sleep itself; even breathing and the light snoring that everybody makes at night.

They woke with the rising sun and soon fell into the rhythm of lovemaking once more. This time it was slow and sweet and when they were finished they took a bath in the waves, laughing, joking, and chasing each other around. They sat on the blankets from the previous night as they were dried by the sun and warm wind coming off the sea. Eventually falling asleep once again Antiope laying her head at the juncture of Menalippe's arm and torso with her drying hair flowing over Menalippe's chest. Menalippe looked down happily at her wife and then laid down. This, this was the Elysium Fields. Absolute perfection. Then, she too fell asleep.

When they awoke they ate a very late breakfast then started to pack up their things and put the remains of the fire out. After which they walked down the long beach, hand in hand, and climbed back up the cliff to the grassy knoll above. Antiope put two fingers in her mouth and gave a loud two-toned whistle followed a minute later by another. Within a minute or so hers and Menalippe's horses came into view. Menalippe had the two blankets and Antiope had her bag over her shoulders. They leapt onto their horses, no bridle, no saddle, but it didn't matter. They smiled at each other and set out back to the palace. Within moments they were galloping and laughing loudly as they went.

They arrived back at the city some thirty minutes later and rode their horses, at a slow trot, into the stables some twenty minutes after that. Dismounting they each helped the other care for their mounts. Walking, watering, currying, and two stall blankets later and after ascertaining all hooves were alright and that there was fresh hay in their troughs, they were each put into their stalls and given an apple as a treat. Then they walked along the path and ascended the stairs up to the palace holding hands as they went. Once there they went to their apartments and dropped their supplies on the floor. Menalippe looked around and smelled the air near each of them.

"Ew, baths for both of us!" she announced and the two walked down the hall and then the stairs to Hippolyta's private bath (it should be the royal families private bath) where they quickly bathed and then sat next to each other, luxuriating in the water and easing all the tension in their bodies. Holding hands, underwater, and sitting, fully immersed, on a lower step of the stairs into the bath, they talked about nothing at all really, just the regular day to day activities that they would have on the following day. At one point, however, Menalippe couldn't resist herself and she jumped onto Antiope's shoulders and pushed her underwater. It only lasted a moment but soon Menalippe was pulled underwater! They started to chase each other and, soon actually, they were laughing and having a wonderful time. 

It didn't last long as Phillipus came down the stairs to look at them. Obviously, they had been so loud they disturbed Hippolyta and family. Oops. Preparing to be berated for this mistake they were both taken aback when Phillipus invited them to dinner in less than an hour, preferably with cloths on. They both scrabbled back to the bath stairs and up and out of the baths; then started to dry themselves. Drying their bodies was no problem, nor was getting dressed as they both had brought simple tunics and undergarments with them. What wasn't easy or fast was the drying of their hair. Neither of them wanted to braid it while it was so wet so they rubbed it with towels and just kept combing it in the hope that it would dry. It did dry, somewhat, but not enough that they wanted it braided. So, they made their way up to Hippolyta's family dining area, on her balcony, to sit, eat, and be merry.

Walking onto the balcony they found everybody seated and ready to eat. Antiope mussed up Diana's hair as she walked by to her own seat but Menalippe's small slap, along with Diana's "Hey", put a stop to that. The talk was entertaining and the food was good. Lots of meat with fat grease dripping off it and many vegetables, fruits, nuts, and bread, as well as dried fruit. Well-watered wine was available but, more importantly, cool, clear water was to be had and both Menalippe and Antiope had that. The meal was playful and fun. Everyone was talking about what they did the last two days, from Diana's school assignment of memorizing a seriously long poem to Phillipus' begging for just some time from Hippolyta. Neither of which had happened. They recounted the beach they had spent the night on and the fire and the swimming and chatting but that was it. Some things are better off not said.

After a few hours the two excused themselves and went to their own apartments where they had some well-watered wine and sat on the balcony, holding hands, looking at the stars. After a bit they got up to lean on the balcony balustrade and Antiope said the sweetest thing.

"Last night, as we sat looking at the stars, I looked up and matched each star with a reason I love you… and I was doing quite well… until I ran out of stars."

Menalippe turned to look at Antiope. That wonderful smile broke across her face and she reached over to put her hands on either side of Antiope's face, then said "As I look deeply into your eyes and see our future."

They were both smiling by then. Menalippe reached down and grabbed Antiope's hand and, as she walked her to their bed, said "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." The night was cool but their bed was hot and, once done, they settled in for a good night's sleep.

Soft was the wind in the beech-trees;  
Low was the surf on the shore;  
In the blue dusk one planet  
Like a great sea-pharos shone.  


But nothing to me were the sea sounds,  
The wind and the yellow star,  
When over my breast the banner  
Of your golden hair was spread  
-Sappho

The title of this piece is also from Sappho's work.


End file.
